Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)
"Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" is a pop song by American recording artist and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she played on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana. The song was written by Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil and produced by Gerrard. It was released on June 20, 2009, by Walt Disney Records as a promotional single from the series' third soundtrack, Hannah Montana 3. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana 3. It is an instructional dance song with a country-pop sound and lyrics referencing ice cream and other frozen foods. The song garnered negative reactions from contemporary critics but enjoyed humble commercial success for Cyrus in several countries, compared to those of her previous efforts as Montana. "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" made its highest peak by charting at number fifty-seven on the Canadian Hot 100. The song also charted on charts in the United Kingdom and the United States. A music video for "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" was released, taken from footage of a concert performance. The song was only featured in one season 3 episode, Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head. Reception Critical reception The song garnered negative reactions from contemporary critics. Heather Phares of Allmusic said, "'Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill),' ... sounds extremely similar to the soundtrack's 'Hoedown Throwdown.' That feeling of familiarity extends to the songs that haven't appeared anywhere else." Warren Truitt of About.com agreed and described the song to be "silly" and "as awkwardly goofy" as "Hoedown Throwdown". Peter Larsen of The Orange County Register identified the track to be a "crowd pleaser". Chart performance On the week ending July 25, 2009, "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" debuted and peaked at number eighty-seven on the Billboard Hot 100; the following week, it dropped out of the chart. On the week ending 2009, the song debuted and peaked at number fifty-seven in the Canadian Hot 100, thus becoming Cyrus' second highest-charting song as Montana in Canada. The song dropped to number one-hundred in the following week and completely fell from the chart the week after. On the week ending August 1, 2009, "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)" entered the UK Singles Chart at number ninety-five. It marked Cyrus' first entry in the country as Montana since "The Best Both Worlds", which charted in March 2007. On the week ending August 8, 2009, the song reached its peak on the chart at number ninety. Live performances Cyrus, dressed as Montana, premiered "Ice Cream Freeze (Let's Chill)", along with eight other songs, at the concert taping for the third season of Hannah Montana, which was set on October 10 in Irvine, California at the Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre. In the performance, Montana dressed in a t-shirt with a pink star, zebra-patterned skirt, cowboy boots, and a bejeweled vest and performed the corresponding choreography. Six backup dancers, also costumed by Western clothing, later appeared to perform. Peter Larsen of The Orange County Register recalled his two children enjoying the dance and referred to it as "probably one of the most popular of the eight new songs Miley performs tonight." The performance was later released as the song's music video on May 22, 2009, on Disney Channel. Charts Lyrics Intro Alright! Here we go! Follow me now!! Everybody do your dance Ain't nothing better than an all out jam Are you ready for a little something new tonight I gotta brand new step I think your gonna like Come on boys! Chorus Gotta do like I do just follow my lead Everybody let's chill Do the ice cream freeze strike your pose Then you do the milkshake Shake it, shake it down low Do the snow cone slide left to right Put your hands in the air And we can party all night Do the ice cream freeze strike your pose Then you do the milkshake Shake it, shake it down low Do the snow cone slide left to right Put your hands in the air And we can party all night Bridge Shake it... shake it, shake it... shake it, shake it, shake it down low.. And do the ice cream freeze (ha) All kind of stepping make make you feel good (make you feel real good) Triple step, butterfly sugar foot (shake it, shake it, .. shake it) But I'm coming up with a new thing what you need (that's right) Now everybody wanna do the ice cream freeze Come on boys!! Chorus 2 Party all night!! Did I hear someone say party!! (party) Were just getting started Wanna take it from the top well you know I will Now everybody let's chill Lights, camera, freeze Everybody let's go!!! Chorus Do the ice cream freeze Then you do the milkshake Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it (snow cone slide) then do the snow cone slide Put your hands in the air Go crazy! Everybody let's chill!! Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs